Kapitel 1 buch 10.odt
Galactic Chronicles: Captain Olafson © 2014 Vanessa Ravencroft Foreword: The Year is 5021 (Old Terran Time). The Milky Way Galaxy is teaming with life and sentient species. Earth is now known as Terra and part of the United Stars of the Galaxies, a multi-cultural mega civilization that by now stretches across two quarters of the Milky Way Galaxy and has a foothold in the Andromeda Galaxy. There are over 5030 distinctive member civilizations calling themselves members of the Union. The United Stars Space fleet protects this mega civilization against external threats. Eric Olafson, born on a cold world called Nilfeheim raised under harsh conditions of a very traditional inward looking society of Neo Vikings left his planet to fulfill his dream to become a Star ship captain. He had reached that goal much sooner than he expected and is now the commanding officer of a unique Star ship, the USS Tigershark. The ship is state of the art and incorporates the finest technologies of the most advanced civilizations of the Union. Together with his truly unusual crew he is sent into Freespace to hunt Pirates and Criminals. In order to hunt Eric and the Crew of the Tigershark pose as Pirates themselves. Eric used to be198 cm tall and weigh almost exactly 90 kilos. He still has gray eyes and some say he moves with the same purpose and grace as a Tiger or Nubhir Wolf. Like everyone from Nilfeheim he has a greater tolerance to freezing temperatures and is able to stay submerged under water for a very long time because of gills and eyes that are adapted to see well under water thanks to a second set of clear eyelids. His muscles are denser than that of a standard human, allowing him to swim longer and deeper. Due to that he has great endurance and is much stronger than he looks. He loves fish, has a very clear sense of honor and hates unfair situations. Even though he doesn't like to admit it, he carries the same short temper of his father and is more often than not ready to face a challenge with his fists or weapons. But all this has changed. Eric now lives as Black Velvet, a female Render captain of mysterious background and feared by merchants and other pirates alike. Currently he appears to be a gorgeous female with beautiful long blonde hair and a killer body. His greatest wish fulfilled and his secret desire no longer a secret, he isn't so sure anymore what or who he is. That he now looks like the fairer sex has done little to change his general approach to problems, head-on. He is still oblivious to the fact that he is destined to play a central role in an ancient conflict of cosmic proportions, but something is stirring... The Author Prelude Nilfeheim October 5347 I stood at the south most tip of Tusen Kipa Beach and looked over the churning waves of the Ocean. It was the 7th of October 5347, Eric's birthday. I realized it was my birthday, the birthday of Eric Olafson. Humans had this tradition to celebrate the day they were born. Neo Vikings however celebrated naming day, and I had been named Eric. The name itself had been used many times in both of the Ragnarsson and the Olafson family lines, yet in my case it was an oddly fitting name. The given name Eric is derived from the Old Norse name Eiríkr . The first element, ei- is meaning "one" or "alone" or aiwa meaning "ever" or "eternal".The second element -ríkr derives either from *rík(a)z meaning "ruler" or "prince".The name is thus usually taken to mean "one ruler", "autocrat", "eternal ruler" or "ever powerful". My old mentor Skallagrímsson explained that very meaning to my mother and at least in human terms this name, I had to agree, if a name was needed was quite fitting to what I had become. It was here, Uncle Hogun had taken me in the year 5014 to show me how to shoot a blaster. The big boulder I had split with my first shots was still there. I reached out gathered a fraction of my will and released it gently and made the boulder whole again. It was just a boulder yes, but destruction came so easy to me and wisdom so late. Back then it was an empty beach, but now and just a little to the east, stood a new burg. It was called Hogun's Rock and it had been built mostly by the strong arms of my beloved uncle Hogun. Even now as the last vestiges of what it mean to be human faded, a warm feeling reached the very core of my being as I remembered this titan of a man, who had the strength of four man. Yet I did not remember him because if his strength but of his gentle heart. But no matter how strong he was, he was human and he too had met the one stronger than all. Uncle Hogun had died 222 years ago at the age of 112. He had not been buried at sea but under a stone plate in the yard of his own burg. In his dying wish he declared he would arm wrestle Thor and the day he won he would return from Valhalla and lift the plate of his own grave. He died with a bellowed laugh and for the first time anyone could remember a tankard of ale dropped out of his fist. Elena was gone, and so was Exa. Even Eric Narth Olafson, the god-child of the Narth representative was now and old man. He understood much about the Narth, as much as a human possibly could, but he could not share the Hugavh. He would eventually perish as well. I did not even know who it was that occupied Hogun's Horst. I did not really know the name of the ones now carrying the name Olafson on our own rock,or who it was that claimed the position of Clan Chief. All I had to do was to expand my mind and names and answers came to me, yet those things faded to be important. Yes it was good I came here one more time, but I was ready to go now and once I left I would not return to Nilfeheim, yet I was certain a fraction of me would always call this little planet home. I glanced once more over the vast oceans and caught myself wishing to see once more the white magnificent form of Tyr breaching the waves and silently thanked him for showing me that there was indeed a third way. I took an instant step and moved from the beach right back into to my old room in the tall tower overlooking our Burg. Circumventing the space between two points in space was easy for me now. I no longer feared or disliked Psionics and if I wanted I could have adjust Nilfeheim's orbit around its sun and eliminate Longnight altogether but that would destroy a delicate balance and destroy Nilfeheim as surely as the planetary incendiary bomb we stopped so long ago would have done. Most things in the Universe did not need to be changed and Nilfeheim was just fine as it was. I smiled underneath my own hood at my memories remembering the days I hated, disliked and always somewhat feared Psionics; and now I found Psionics primitive and inadequate. My eyes fell on an old leather bound book lying on my desk. It was a molecule by molecule copy of the original log book of the Tigershark, the original of course was kept in that musky, hallowed archive on Annapolis Planet where all Logbooks were kept. This copy was a gift of McElligott; the former Admiral of the Fleet. Ah yes I wanted to finish telling my story. My fingers brushed over the paper and I noticed the date of a particular log book entry and next to the book my old PDD where I promised to write down my story. There is no real appointment I have to keep. I could sit here and write a thousand years, but the urge to leave this part of my existence behind grew. For all I was and for all I became I was also still Eric, and a Neo Viking and we kept our word. Ah yes, I had stopped just before we reached Brhama Port. Oh that was still early in my life, and there is actually still quite a bit to tell. So if you like follow me and read how it all happened. The Dark One Into Free Space Free Space was not a natural region, it existed only on maps, in Nav-Tanks and Computronic files. Its boundaries had been defined by diplomats and delegates during the last Armistice Conference on the planet of Intergalactic peace. The Big Four, the Blue and about seventy independent space faring civilizations discussed, argued and finally agreed on this region. It was to act as a buffer zone between the Big Four and give those who did not want to ally themselves with one of the big powers a place to exist after their own fashion. The very core stipulation of that treaty was the mutually agreed condition, to keep this region of space free of war ships and troops. It was agreed upon that no ships or parties of any of the Big Four were allowed to enter Free Space. That meant Military ships, law enforcement or even science expeditions. Free Space was also meant to be a Free Trade zone for civilian commerce and traffic enabling commerce and trade. Free trade and civilian contact was seen as the best way to create understanding and a base to ensure lasting peace. Smaller independent societies in that region lamented the fact that many violent and bloody battles were fought literally on their door steps, with foreign fleets and troops on their planets and within their space. The Big Four, namely the Shiss, the Galactic Council ruled by the Kermac, the Nul and the United Stars of the Galaxies agreed to these Free Space terms and since it was signed watched that none of the others broke that treaty, but they all did, not openly of course. Free Space did not turn out to be the region of peace where free commerce and civil exchange of culture was to erode the differences and ring in a new age of universal peace as the dreamers, diplomats and Utopians hoped it would; instead it became a breeding ground of pirates and a destination of the lawless from every corner of the Galaxy. Planets like Sin 4, Alvor's Cove, Kalimant ,Drogs and N'ger were just a few places that gained notoriety as lawless hell holes Most of the smaller independent societies that signed the Treaty regretted their decision as their worlds became the target of pirate attacks and Slave raids. And of course now without the danger running into battle ships and fleets of the Big Four, some of the more aggressive independent species saw this as a perfect opportunity to increase their own empires. Thus this region that was meant to be a path to peace was the most violent and constantly war torn region in the known parts of the M-0 Galaxy. To all this came the Karthanians who hated the Togar ; and the Togar disliked everyone, except for dinner. The former ancient Oghr Empire, shattered into Nine Kingdoms were constantly fighting among each other, didn't get along with the Togar and considered the Karthanians hostile competition and agitators. When speaking about Free Space one must of course also mention the many Dai Than Clans roaming the region. As well as the Shiss sponsored, openly denied and condemned Shiss Raiders. This explosive and violent mix was agitated by the countless schemes and covered actions of the Kermac. Not to mention the not always legal dealings of private corporations who saw Free Space as a perfect region to conduct the less legal aspects of their businesses. And if truth to be said, the Union was also involved with its secret fleet and agents. So far it seemed only the Nul actually kept their part of the treaty and showed little interest in Free Space affairs. In other words, Free Space was dangerous, completely lawless and far from peaceful. After encountering a living mountain, floating rocks, a Kermac scheme to move an entire moon and finding a ship full of human body parts, the USS Tigershark was now making her way to Brhama port, a well known pirate port. -""- The Tigershark had its Janus masking system active. This unique device conceived by Narth Engineers and Mothermachine. manipulated materials, energies and conditions in such a way that it allowed the USS Tigershark to appear as something else. This was no mere projection but a physical change that withstood the probing of any known sensor and scanning method, including of course sight and touch. The most advanced ship of the Union appeared to the outside world as a heavy modified old Karthanian armed trader. An old ship with crudely added ISAH pods and Nul weaponry. The simulated hull featured a sloppy paint job, had welded armor plates patching battle damage. Some of that apparent repair patch work was added in a seemingly uncaring and hasty way. Some of the hull damage patches even showed signs of genuine rust. The sides of this simulated ship were decorated with a stylized silver lighting bolt and the name Silver Streak was painted by hand across its bow. The Silver Streak was known to be the pirate ship of the notorious and mysterious render captain Black Velvet. Behind this disguise was the USS Tigershark . It was the pinnacle of Union Technology and had been in the works under the Codename "Project Fish" for centuries. Since no Union Ship was allowed to operate in Free Space my ship was masked as Pirate ship and my crew posed as pirates, commanded by me Captain Black Velvet, a mysterious female Pirate of obscure origin. Our mission was to hunt pirates, gather Intelligence on Union Mil Tech trade, find pirate hide outs and suppress the Slave and Drug trade. Specifically we were to find out more about the Sinister Alliance and eliminate a Pirate Captain called Red Dragon. Our first foray into Free Space brought us in contact with a living mountain, living rocks and a ship full of human body parts and slaves bound to the meat markets of Togar. Now we headed clear across Free Space to a region called the Devil's Playground. It was where Free Space, Galactic Council space and the fringes of Union Space met. The region was close to what the Dai called the Thalim Nebula, where five Suns simultaneous went Supernova. The Nebula had recently been claimed by the Union and much of what had been Galactic Council space in that area had become Union space only very recently after the Union Nogoll war and was still in turmoil as the final boundaries subject to heated dispute and new friction between Union and Galactic Council. Cateria our Chief Medical Officer rarely spend time on the bridge, but today she stood with her arms crossed to my left and stared with a brooding gaze at the main viewer, currently showing a spectacular image of the Thalim Nebula. I realized how little I knew of her, she always appeared cold and not interested in social interaction. Har-Hi sitting to my right in his seat doing his best Cateria impression, as he also also stared into the view screen and the beautiful nebula. I looked at him from the side and asked. "I know it is exceptionally beautiful with all the purples and yellows but I would think that you two have seen such sites before. What is it that makes you look as if you contemplated the fate of the universe while staring at that nebula?” Har-Hi gestured towards the display and said. "Just a little over four standard years ago, my Clan and many others fought a terrible battle on the other side of that nebula. It was my first deployment in a real battle. It was not a pirate raid but a full scale war against our own kind. I just wondered how many Dai Spirits have been added to these colorful swirls that day." Shea swiveled her seat and also looked at the main viewer image. "It is the largest matter gas nebula known. The probability that five Suns go supernova at more and more or less at the same time and so close together is astronomical..." Cateria interrupted her with a coarse voice. "Because it was not a natural event, these were five vibrant Seenian Star Systems, with many billions in population. "She pointed at a darker area with deep purple shades. " Around that region was Ataci, a world as beautiful as Para Para. I was born there." She sighed." If there are such things as spirits then your Dai have joined billions of my kind." While she talked and told us about the Seenian worlds I leaned back and also stared into these almost hypnotic colors and .. I could almost see a planet sized Imperial War World firing her weapons, obliterating the worlds of these upstarts. Before my inner eye I saw that Imperial Warship fighting against entire fleets of Devastator size battle ships, reducing them to mere specks in comparison. Yes they would find the body of the true Master, they would tear heaven and space asunder to restore the Dark One to its rightful place... "Captain!" I heard Har-Hi's voice. I turned to him "Yes ?" He had a strange look on his face and said . "Are you alright?" "Yes of course, I am fine. I was just listening to Cateria and I was thinking about…" I could not really remember what I was just thinking other than listening to Cateria. Har-Hi shrugged. "I was sure you muttered something about a rightful place." "I was more or less daydreaming about what Cateria was telling and tried to imagine how these Dark Ones might have looked like and what it would take to snuff five suns just like that." Mao turned. "I don't think we, I mean we as in Union Technology are all too far away from that. We do have Wurgus Solar Bombs, they are huge and need to be towed into place , but thirty or forty of them can turn a Main sequence star into a Supernova." As Mao said that I wondered if a Translocator cannon could be built large enough to transmit Solar Bombs or if the Bombs could be made smaller. Narth, shrouded as usual turned and said. "Considering our Captain's train of thought , it is good we Narth decided to be part of the Union. " His response made everyone turn and despite his shrouded appearance I felt he was amused and Shea said. "What made you say that?" "Our Captain thinking like a real Terran and contemplating quite frightening realistic ways of accomplishing the feat of killing suns. The decision of Narth to join the Union and thus be allies instead of potential opponents is therefore a good decision. " Har-Hi had his arms crossed high before his chest as he usually did, gave me a glance from the corner of his eyes. "From everything I know about you Narth, there should be nothing that could harm or threaten you but then knowing our Captain, I tend to agree with you. There is no race or civilization more warlike than those Terran Humans." I sighed. "Not you too. I heard that accusation several times before. I don't think it is true. Terrans love peace and besides I am not a Terran. I am a Norse from Nilfeheim." Cateria leaned forward so I could see her and for the first time I actually saw her grin. "Yes, that is such a peaceful society. " She looked to the ceiling and said. "SHIP wasn't it you who told me about Nilfeheim. What is their favorite past time?" SHIPS voice too had an amused tone as she said. "Skull bashing if I heard the Captain,right." Now it was me crossing my arms and pretending to be offended and said. "What a fine crew have, not even my own SHIP is helping me." Shaka's raised his Virtu Helmsman helmet and said looking over his shoulder. "They always pick on us poor, defenseless Terrans, but they are sure glad to see us when they picked a fight with someone they can't beat alone." Narth spread his arms. "Our Helmsman reinforced my earlier statement." Our banter was interrupted by SHIP. "We are reaching the last way point before we drop out of Quasi Space and reach our destination." I cleared my throat and said. "Well back to business guys." I sat up straight and the Intui-Controls were sliding under my hands. SHIP the AI was getting more and more in tune with me and she was able to read my body language, before I even consciously thinking what I wanted to do. "Shaka drop us out of Quasi , reduce to drift and keep emissions low. Shea, Ship and Narth scan the area and get me a tactical on Orb view. Mao please launch two KELPIE drones and park them on apex and nadir position above that brown dwarf. If nothing else I like to have a clear picture of that system and form what I can see already, it is a mess of asteroids and dust.” Sharp 'Aye Captain' responses resonated in my audio relay as I raised the seat into the Battle view position. Even though there were no indications of any hostile contacts, we were about to approach a well known Pirate nest. The Battle dome gave me an unobstructed view of space. I could turn and see into any direction with a mere move of my eyes. The displayed images were simulated and computronic enhanced my limited natural senses so I could see what otherwise would be to fast, to far or to dim for me to see on my own. Our sensors picked up several energy sources right away and the system associated a cluster of symbols to each, giving me the analytical results from science and tactical. The KELPIE drones were another part of our special NAVINT equipment, football sized drones, cloaked with special diffuser fields scrambling their already minute engine trails and loaded with the most advanced scanner and sensor technology our society could engineer. It was the first time I used them, after getting a Neural Upload briefing o their capabilities just a few weeks ago. The Kelpies used passive mass detectors and ultra low emission hyper band energy sensors and in concert with the Tigershark sensors a detailed three dimensional scan image of the shattered star system established without using the normal high powered and easy detectable Union science scanners.” Narth reported first as it was his job as the OPS Officer. "57 artificial energy sources, 38 belong to fixed installations, consistent with Asteroid mining bases of Tech Level 6. Fifteen energy sources are analyzed and belonging to small space craft with very limited FTL capabilities. Three belong to larger signature space ships and the main energy source belongs a central construct consistent with the reported position of Brahma Port." Now Mao delivered his report. "Hans has one of the signatures on file. It belongs to a known pirate ship, the Bloody Mary of Captain Crimson Curse, a heavily modified Karthanian War Cruiser. The others are not on file." Shea said. "There is insufficient data to speculate, why this star system is destroyed as is.There is enough debris and dust for about 12 planets. The star itself is healthy and shows no signs of instability. However analyzing the orbits, whatever cathastrophic event caued the destruction, happened only recently, in cosmic terms, perhaps five or six million years ago.” Even though he was not a senior officer I still blinked at Sobody's symbol and he immediately responded. "The System is locally known as Bennett's Field referring to the large family enterprise running the local operations." I lowered the seat and said. "I think I like to check things out , low profile before we officially make our entrance." Har Hi suggested. "We could use the Tullerman Scull that came with the Mighty Nine and do some recon in disguse." Sobody said. "Tullerman Dinghies are very common around these parts, often used by Scavengers. Most likely a small crew of unlucky scavengers crossed the path of the Mighty Nine." Category:File Depository Category:Fragments